Mes amis, Mes amours, Mes emmerdes
by Luxan
Summary: Buffy, Alex, Willow et Dawn décident d'aller à Lima pour vivre une vie normale. Mais la rencontre avec les membres du Glee Club ne vont pas leurs laisser beaucoup de repos, surtout avec Sylvester.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Me frappez pas pour le retard des autres fic s'il vous plait ^^" J'ai du mal à continuer " le jour le plus beau de sa vie" mais la suite devrais pas tarder. Voila une fanfic" que je viens d'écrire. Vive l'insomnie ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Bien sur rien à moi malheureusement. Saison 3 pour Glee, Saison bah 8 pour Buffy.

Rory est arrivé pendant les vacances chez Brittany, il a fait connaissance avec toute la bande.

Quinn vire au rose, mais parle à Santana.

Emma n'a pas quitté son dentiste et est enceinte de lui.

Je crois que c'est tout, si vous voyez des trucs qui s'accordent pas ou autre, faîtes moi signe parce qu'à 5h du mat' j'ai pas le cerveau à son maximum :D

Enjoyy !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Lima... Cette ville ne me dis rien, mais pourtant je m'y sens déjà chez moi. Plus de démons, plus de bouche de l'enfer, juste une vie normale. Dawn m'a accompagnée, ainsi que mes deux meilleurs amis, Willow et Alex. Nous nous étions trouvés une petite maison près de notre lieu de travail, c'est à dire le lycée McKinley. Dawn y ferais sa dernière année, Will y serait professeur d'informatique, Alex devient l'assistant au coach sportif et moi, je remplace la conseillère d'orientation partie en congé maternité.

Les derniers cartons arrivent, tout y était. Notre nouvelle vie pouvait commencer.

« Dawn ! Tu es où encore ?

- Je suis dehors Buffy, je bronze ! Je dois avoir un beau teint pour la rentrée ! »

Je soupire. C'était encore les vacances, laissons la faire ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant. Je pars dans ma chambre ranger mes dernières affaires. Je finis d'accrocher mes dernières photos au mur, Angel et moi, Spike et Dawn, notre bande au complet, puis enfin Faith et moi. C'était une journée ensoleillé, la nuit précédente nous avions tués des démons assez coriace et nous nous étions accordés une journée calme au bord d'un lac à quelques kilomètres de Sunnydale. Willow nous avait prise en photo, nous étions en train de rire et de se chamailler gentiment.

« Buffy ? On a finis, tu viens prendre un verre avec nous ? »

Willow se tient devant moi, et je souris. Nous partions toutes les deux dans le jardin ou Alex et Dawn se chamaillaient dans la piscine gonflable. Willow fait apparaître une bouteille de champagne ainsi que des verres.

« Will ! On a dit plus de magie !

- Oh c'est bon Buff, ce n'est rien ! Je sais me contrôler maintenant !

- Arrête de râler B. dit Alex. On est enfin en vacance après 7 ans de bon et loyaux services !

- On t'a pas sonné Xander !

- Bien si tu le prend comme ça ! »

Il sort de la piscine et m'attrape par les jambes. Même avec ma force de tueuse je ne peux me défaire de son emprise. Il nous jettes tous les deux dans l'eau. Je ronchonne pour la forme et une énorme bataille d'eau s'en suit. A la fin de la journée, je crois qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau dans la piscine.

Les jours passaient vite. Entre le shopping pour refaire une garde robe à Dawn, les batailles d'eaux, le rangement de la maison, nous n'avons pas vu la fin de l'été passer. Pour finir l'été, Alex décide de nous emmener au restaurant. Au Breadstix je crois. Plusieurs jeunes y sont en train de manger et de rigoler. J'en vois deux se disputer assez sévèrement.

« Putain Brittany ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Avec l'autre Farfadet en plus ! Après tout ce qu'on à traverser ?

- Sanny... Je pensais que comme la tuyauterie était différente... Je t'...

- Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes si c'est pour sortir avec cet abrutie ! T'es idiote ou quoi ? Il voulait juste coucher avec toi !

- San...

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Brit' excuse moi ! C'est l'irlandais qui me fait dire des conneries...

- Il a nom Santana ! Puise que tu le prends comme ça, je pars !

- Mais Brit'... Je t'aime...

- C'est trop tard Sanny... Tu m'as fait mal !

- Brit'... »

La dénommée Brittany était déjà partie. La brune laissa les larmes couler, et une autre blonde/rose vint la réconforter. Si ce sont des élèves du lycée, je crois que l'année va être bien plus que mouvementé !

Lundi matin

Je vais voir le principal Figgins avec Willow et Alex. Dans le bureau trois professeurs nous y attendent déjà.

« Mlle Summers, je vous présente William Schuester, il va vous aider à vous familiariser avec l'établissement. Mlle Rosenberg, je vous présente le coach Sylvester, c'est pour elle que vous aller travailler. Pour ses numéros de Cheerleader ou je ne sais trop quoi. Mr Harris, vous allez travailler avec le coach Beiste . Bien, j'ai du travail. »

Cela voulait dire, cassez vous en gros. Je pars avec William, il m'emmène dans l'ancien bureau de la conseillère et s'assoit en face de moi.

« Je m'appel William, mais tout le monde m'appel Will. Et vous ?

- Buffy, Buffy Summers.

- Bien si vous avez des questions ou autres, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. La salle des professeurs est juste à coté, je vous propose d'aller boire un café. Ca vous dis ?

- Avec plaisir, mais arrêtez de me vouvoyer s'il vous plait.

- Si tu fais pareille. »

Il me sourit. Son sourire est si beau. Je crois que je fond pour mon collègue. Buffy ressaisis toi ! Quoi que pour une fois, ce n'est ni un vampire, ni un militaire secret, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre de pas normal. Ou alors, c'est un envoyé de la bouche de l'enfer ? Buffy calme toi tu déraille. Il attend que tu le suive. Puis après tout, il est trop vieux pour toi B.

Bref, je le suis et dans la salle des professeurs, je vois déjà mes amis rigoler.

« On peut participer à la conversation ? Demande Will

- Nous parlions du Glee Club et des sales coups de Sue.

- Je t'entend Beiste ! Fais attention à toi ! Le rouquine, ne reste pas avec cette vermine et viens avec moi que je t'explique pourquoi tu me fais dépenser de l'argent ! »

Willow sort en souriant. Je crois qu'elle apprécie Sylvester. Beiste et Alex nous font signe aussi, puis la sale des professeurs se vide petit à petit.

« Au fait Will, tu ne m'as pas dit, tu es professeur de quoi ?

- D'espagnol chica. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille. Tu sais quoi ? Rejoins moi à 15h, je te présenterais à mes élèves du Glee Club.

- D'accord... Mais euh... Je te rejoins où ?

- Je viendrais te chercher ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je souris et repars dans mon bureau. Je range un peu quand on toque à ma porte. Un grand adolescent se tenait là devant moi. Enfin grand est un euphémisme.

« Oui ? Entre.

- Mademoiselle Pillsbury n'est plus là ?

- Elle est en congé maternité. Je suis sa remplaçante, Buffy. Assis toi.

- Bonjour... Voilà, j'ai un problème. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'aime ma petite amie, mais quand je suis arrivée aujourd'hui, j'ai vu Quinn et là, j'ai vu des feux d'artifices ! Alors que nous deux c'est finie depuis longtemps... »

Oula ! Si ils commencent avec leurs histoires amoureuses, je suis pas sortie de l'auberge.

« Bien, depuis combien de temps sort tu avec euh...

- Rachel ! Rachel Berry. Bin, depuis notre 2ème années, mais avec des coupures et des disputes. Encore cet été on c'est disputés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle veut aller à New York réaliser ses rêves, mais moi la bas je n'ai rien. Mon beau père tiens un garage et je travaille avec lui, ça me plait. Je pense rester ici.

- Tu lui en a parler ?

- Oui, mais on c'est disputer et ça a finie en drame à la Rachel !

- Et avec cette autre fille... Quinn c'est ça ?

- Oui ! Avec elle c'est plus simple ! C'est mon premier amour. Je l'aimerais toujours.

- Réfléchie sur tes sentiments, vois vers laquelle ton coeur se penche et tu seras la réponse. »

Il hoche la tête et souris comme un débile. Il me remercie en me disant qu'il sait quelle chanson il va chanter au Glee Club. Déjà un de fait. Ca change de Sunnydale.

15 heures arrive plutôt vite, je n'ai eu pas grand monde. Juste un jeune homme venue me demander conseil sur la façon de faire venir son petit ami dans ce lycée. Will vient me chercher et m'emmène dans sa classe. Je retrouve le grand dadet ainsi que le jeune homme gay.

« Bien les enfants, je vous présente Buffy Summers. Votre nouvelle conseillère.

- Salut ! »

Ils me regardent tous. C'est assez perturbant.

« Tiens, Quinn n'est plus là ? Demande Will.

- Non, elle à préféré quitter cette chorale de loser !

- Santana ce n'est pas parce que Brittany ne traine plus avec toi qu'il faut nous lancer des piques. Je trouve ça totalement irresponsable de sa part d'ailleurs d'être autant amie -voir plus- avec un inconnue qu'elle ne connait que depuis cet été et de l'avoir accueillis chez elle dit une petite Brune.

- Oh la ferme le nain ! Si je t'entend dire encore une chose sur elle, c'est ma main dans ta face que t'auras !

- Je pense que Brittany peut se défendre elle même Santana dit William. Qui est ton nouvel ami ?

- C'est Rory, et Santana est jalouse car je couche avec lui et plus avec...

- Putain Brit' je suis pas jalouse que tu couches avec lui ! Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ton leprechaun ! Vous savez quoi ? Je me tire comme Fabray ! C'est ma dernière année, et entre les monologues à la Berry, les insultes de Mercedes, et de tout les autres, pour avoir les solos, puis Kurt toujours à fantasmer sur son hobbit ! J'me tire les loser ! »

Je restais bouche bée ! Comment, dès le premier jour, ça pouvait partir en vrille comme ça ? Quelqu'un toque à la porte et je me retourne pour voir le principal, il me fait signe. Je pars dans son bureau avec Will. Ma soeur est là, ainsi qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« Mlle Summers, votre soeur à été prise à fumer sous les gradins avec Mlle Quinn Fabray ici présente. »

Je soupire et regarde sévèrement ma soeur.

« Dawn ! Depuis quand tu fumes ?

- Depuis que Faith et toi avaient... Euh... Depuis qu'elle est partie.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? Dès le premier jour tu te fais remarquer ?

- Hey Dawny c'est ta soeur ? Dit la jeune fille en rose.

- Malheureusement.

- Elle est pas cool dis moi ! Ca doit être l'enfer de vivre sous son toit !

- Oh les filles je suis là au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ! Ne la renvoyer pas s'il vous plait.

- Non elle à un avertissement pour cette fois. Dîtes merci à Sue. Maintenant si je vous revois fumer, je vous fais laver le sol à la brosse à dent et gratuitement ! Tout le monde dehors ! Schuester, Summers, je vous laisse leurs trouver une punition ! »

A peine sortit du bureau que les deux filles essayent de s'enfuir. Je les rattrape par le bras et les emmène dans la première salle qui me passe par la tête. La salle de la chorale. On entend une chanson de la salle.

« Love hurts, love scars, love wounds and mars

_L'amour blesse, L'amour scarifie, L'amour blesse et gâche_

Any heart not tough nor strong enough

_Aucun coeur ni assez solide,ni assez fort_

To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain

_Pour endurer tant de souffrance,endurer tant de souffrance_

Love is like a cloud holds a lot of rain

_L'amour est comme un nuage heurté par tant de pluie_

Love hurts, love hurts

_L'amour blesse, L'amour blesse_ »

Le grand dadet, comme je le surnomme, était devant la petite brune. Il lui chantait cette mélodie. Il ne fit pas attention à nous et continua.

« I may be slow, but even so

_Je suis peut être lent, mais même si_

I know a thing or two, Ive learned from you

_Je sais une chose ou deux, j'ai appris de toi_

Ive really learned a lot, really learned a lot

_J'ai vraiment beaucoup appris, beaucoup appris_

Love is like a flame, burns you when its hot

_L'amour est comme une flamme, qui te brûle lorsque c'est chaud._

Love hurts, love hurts

_L'amour blesse, L'amour blesse. _»

La brune commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux, et ne sais pas quoi dire...

« Some fools rave of happiness, blissfullness, togetherness

_Quelques délires idiots de joie, de bonheur, d'intimité_

Some fools fool themselves I guess

_Quelques idiots qui ce sont eux mêmes dupés je pense_

But theyre not fooling me

_Mais ils ne me duperont pas_

I know it isnt true, know it isnt true

_Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, sais que ce n'est pas vrai_

Love is just a lie, made to make you blue

_L'amour est juste un mensonge, fais pour te rendre bleue_

Love hurts, love hurts

_L'amour blesse, L'amour blesse_

I know it isnt true, know it isnt true

_Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, sais que ce n'est pas vrai_

Love is just a lie, made to make you blue

_L'amour est juste un mensonge, fait pour te rendre bleue_

Love hurts, love hurts

_L'amour blesse, L'amour blesse._"

Elle le regarde avec un air incompris.

« Je suis désolé Rachel... Nous deux ça ne peux pas continuer... Mon coeur a décider de choisir quelqu'un d'autre... Puis nos rêves ne sont pas les mêmes, et nous ne pouvons continuer comme ça... Je suis le mec le plus populaire du lycée et toi... tu es une future star de Broadway... C'est mieux comme ça... »

La jeune brune court hors de la salle et la jeune fille que je tenais cours à sa suite. Décidément, je devais vraiment me remettre à l'exercice car ma force de tueuse n'est plus ce qu'elle était !

« Bravo Finnocence ! Dit une voix derrière moi

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Lopez ? Dit le grand dadet.

- Je sais pourquoi tu as quitté le gnome. Et la raison ne se mettra pas avec toi ! Tu peux toujours rêver !

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais Lopez ? Ta copine s'est bien retrouver avec un autre.

- Brittany n'était pas ma copine ! Puis de toute façon je m'en fou ! Mr Schue, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous, mais je crois que tant qu'il y aura Finn, vous perdez vos meilleurs éléments. Bref, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Le Coach demande à voir Buffy, il faut que je l'emmène dans son bureau.

- Bien euh vas-y. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il ce passe ici tout de même !

- Dawn tu rentre à la maison directement ! dis je

- Oui chef !

- Bon on y va ? dit la latina»

Je souris à « Lopez » et elle me fait signe de la suivre. Je sens qu'elle est triste et décide de jouer ma carte de conseillère.

« Euh... Mlle Lopez ?

- Appelez moi Santana.

- Bien Santana, je sais que c'est impolie de se méler de la vie des gens comme ça, mais hier soir je t'ai vu te disputer avec ta euh... copine, j'ai une amie, qui est d'ailleurs professeur ici, qui pourrait t'aider à t'assumer. »

Elle se retourne et me regarde avec une haine dans les yeux, ça me ferais presque peur.

« Ecoutez bien ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez cru entendre des choses qu'il faut se mêler de tout ! Je ne suis pas lesbienne ! Brittany est juste ma meilleure amie ! Maintenant suivez moi avant que je ne décide de vous laissez là ! »

Qu'est ce qu'elle est effrayante, elle me fait penser à Kennedy... Aussi hargneuse et aussi forte, cachant ses faiblesses et envoyant des piques pour qu'on ne voit pas sa vrai personnalité... Faith l'adorerais... En moins de deux minutes on était au bureau du coach, Willow et Alex m'y attendaient.

Santana sort de la pièce et Sue nous regarde les uns après les autres.

« Bien, si vous êtes ici ce n'est pas pour chanter au Glee Club, c'est sérieux ! Une bouche de l'enfer va surement être créée ici par un démon nommé Anyanka ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Un chapitre un peu court par apport au précédent ^^" Désolée, mais l'inspi pour ce chapitre n'était vraiment pas là. Mais la suite devrais être un peu plus longue j'espère.

Je tiens à remercier pour les reviews. Ca m'a fait extrêmement plaisir surtout que je ne savais pas si l'histoire allait aboutir ^^' Je ne sais pas encore quel couple va aboutir à la fin ( sur qu'il n'y aura pas de Finchel ^^" ) donc si vous avez des idées ou autres faites moi signe :)

_Pour ImxEmi _: Faith est une tueuse. La "bad girl". Elle apparait dans la saison 3 de Buffy si tu veux regarder ^^" Et oui Willow est lesbienne et elle est sortie avec Kennedy. Pour Dawn, c'est la soeur de Buffy, on la voit dans la saison 5. Si tu veux plus de renseignement ou qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprend pas dans la fiction fais moi signe :)

_Pour Mxelle Juuw_ : Merci pour la review :) J'espère que le chapitre va t'éclairer ^^'

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Je cours la voir. Cet abruti de Finn à encore fait des siennes ! Pourquoi faut il qu'il soit aussi idiot ? Faire pleurer ma Rachel ! Quinn Fabray... Tu viens vraiment de dire TA Rachel ? Putain putain putain ! Je croyais que m'éloigner du Glee Club était bénéfique mais au final je crois que c'est le contraire. Et puis pour qui elle se prend cette Buffy ! Autant sa sœur est cool, autant elle !

Je trouve la diva dans les toilettes, comme si c'était dur de la trouver ! Elle est recroquevillé dans un coin et pleure... En même temps se faire larguer devant tout le monde doit être assez difficile !

" Qu'est ce que tu veux Quinn ?

- Les toilettes sont à tout le monde le gnome ! "

Putain Quinn ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Si tu crois qu'avec ça tu va l'avoir, t'es mal barrée. Respire et soit plus gentille merde !

« Désolée c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je voulais venir voir comment ça allait...

- Qu'est ce que t'en a foutre de moi ?

- Du calme Berry, tu commences à jurer. C'est vrai que Finn n'est pas le plus intelligent des mecs, mais il aurait pu au moins attendre que vous soyez seuls...

- Si il me quitte c'est pour toi ! Alors cours tomber dans ses bras !

- Je n'irais pas... Mon coeur ne lui appartiens plus... Il appartient à... A personne.

- Cette situation pourrait être comique au final, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare maintenant que vivre une séparation médiatique quand je serais une star de Broadway ! Mais ça fait quand même un mal de chien !

- Allez mini Barbra, tu sais très bien que ça ne marchais pas vous deux !

- Mini Barbra ? Ce n'est plus le gnome ou un autre de tes surnoms désagréables ?

- Tu sais on est que toute les deux donc il n'y a pas de raison mais ne t'y habitue pas trop au lycée. Puis j'aime pas voir une fille pleurer à cause de Finn. Je te ramène chez toi. Viens. »

Je me lève et lui prend la main pour l'aider à se lever. Elle me tire vers le bas et me fais un énorme câlin. Mon corps frissonne sous cette tendresse, mon coeur rate un battement et un léger gémissement sors de mes lèvres. Qu'est ce que j'aime être dans ses bras. C'est une sensation tellement agréable.

« Merci Quinn... Merci beaucoup. »

Elle resserre son étreinte et un sourire vient se placer sur mes lèvres automatiquement.

« Allez viens, je t'invite prendre un café au Lima Bean, on parlera de tous ca. Dis je »

Elle me souris et on part toutes les deux. Je ne sais pas trop comment notre relation a évolué. C'est surtout grâce à cet été je pense... En passant beaucoup de temps avec elle, on s'est rapprochées. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veux pas à cause de l'autre grand dadet.

« Rach' ?

- Oui Quinn ?

- Tu... Tu ne m'en veux pas pour Finn ? Je tiens à te dire que je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il te quitte ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas... Je sais qu'il y pense depuis cet été, quand on s'est rapprochées.

- Merci... Tu sais cet été à été le plus beau...

- Pour moi aussi... A part la fin...

- On s'est disputée... Je suis désolée c'est de ma faute... Mais ne t'habitue pas trop à ma gentillesse ein !

- Mais oui ma lionne... Je t'ai pardonnée, tout n'est pas de ta faute... Je sais que tu es comme ça aujourd'hui car Finn m'a quittée et que tu avais promis d'être la ce jour là... Mais j'ai le droit d'espérer de reprendre une relation amicale avec toi comme cet été... Puis tu sais on est pas si différente et...

- Rach' Stop ! Tu pars dans tes monologues interminables.»

Elle me sourie et enlace ses doigts autour des miens et me serre la main. Nous partons toutes les deux pour aller boire un café et se changer les idées.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là dans le bureau de Sylvester.

Pov Buffy

« Quoi ? dis je

- Oui, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, mais Anyanka...

- Anya est morte ! Découpé en deux pour sauver un espèce de nain geek qui a essayé de tuer Buffy avec ses potes dit Alex.

- Je suis désolée de vous décevoir jeune homme, mais elle est en vie !

- Alex s'il te plait... Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'entendre ça alors que tu ne t'en ai pas encore remis mais... J'ai peut être une solution.

- Je t'écoute rouquine dit le coach.

- Avec un peu de magie...

- NON ! S'écria Alex. On arrête la magie !

- Mais Alex, c'est un sort sans danger et...

- Non Willow ! Si Anya est vivante, elle reviendra. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger pour un intérêt personnel.

- Mais il n'y a pas de danger et...

- Will s'il te plait dis je. Coach, comment connaissez vous tout ça ? »

Le coach se servit dans un de ses pots de poudre qu'elle mis dans son gobelet. Elle ressemblait à quelqu'un, mais impossible de m'en rappeler. Elle nous fait signe de nous assoir et se pose elle même sur son fauteuil. Bois une gorgée de sa mixture et nous souris.

« C'est tout simple. Dans ma jeunesse, et même maintenant, ma mère est une chasseuse de nazi, j'ai vécu dans la chasse toute mon enfance malgré le fait que je ne sois presque jamais partie avec elle pour rester avec ma soeur. J'ai intégré une école militaire de haut rang peu après mon entrée au collège et j'ai rencontré Maggie Walsh. A vos tête, je vois que vous la connaissez. Je l'a considérais comme une seconde mère, avant qu'elle ne pète les plombs. Bref, étant la meilleure de l'école elle m'a fait rentrer dans l'Initiative. Au bout de plusieurs années, je me suis intéressée au paranormal, plus que je ne devais surement, et un Anglais, avec son horrible veste en tweed et son thé a voulu me rencontrer. Au bout d'un moment, il m'a parlé des Tueuses ainsi de votre monde. Je crois que c'était trop pour moi et je suis partie. Si vous dîtes à quelqu'un qu'il y a quelque chose qui dépasse Sue Sylvester, même le plus horrible des démons vous paraitras un adorable agneau à coté de moi, me suis je bien fais comprendre ?

- Oui répondit on.

- Bien, après m'être éloignée, j'ai décidé de devenir coach pour ne pas perdre la forme et entrainer les générations future au cas où. Mais on ne quitte pas l'Initiative comme ça, Maggie m'a retrouvé, m'a parlé de son projet 314, je l'ai traitée de folle et elle m'a dit que je le regretterais. Un certain Giles est venu il n'y a pas longtemps, me demandant de le rejoindre au sein du conseil. J'ai accepté, et il m'a renseigné sur votre arrivé et sur les raisons de votre venue ici. Voilà vous savez tout.

- Attendez ! Giles est venue ici ? dis je. Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles depuis la fin de Sunnydale et il ose nous manipuler pour venir ici ?

- Buffy calme toi ! Dit Alex.

- Je dois l'appeler. On se retrouve à la maison ! »

Je pars en coup de vent, les laissant là. Je cours à la maison ! Pourquoi Giles ne nous a pas appelés ? Pourquoi voulait il qu'on vienne ici alors qu'il a toute une armée de tueuse à sa portée ? Si Anya est vraiment en vie pourquoi ne nous l'a t-il pas dit ?

Flash Back

Dans le bus scolaire emmenant tout le monde à Los Angeles. Giles et Buffy à l'arrière discutant.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas... Rester sur Los Angeles ou alors partir loin. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

- Je peux te conseiller une ville loin de tout ça si tu veux. Lima dans l'Ohio. Il fait beau, pas de vampire ni autre démon. Je sais qu'un lycée recherche des professeurs. C'est parfait pour toi !

- Vous avez bien travailler le sujet Giles lui souri Buffy. Je pense que je dois voir avec Alex et Willow, puis Dawn aussi. Et je n'ai plus d'argent !

- Le conseil a compris son erreur concernant l'argent. Il va débloquer des fonds pour les tueuses donc pas de problème pour avoir une maison ou un appartement.

- Un observateur et sa tueuse en train de parler, que c'est bizarre dit Alex arrivant avec Willow et Dawn. Que nous vaut cette conversation ?

- Tiens vous arrivez bien, que pensez vous d'aller à Lima ? Dans L'Ohio. On pourrais avoir une maison, devenir prof et Dawn ferais sa dernière année la bas ! Pas de vampire ni de démons !

- Je sais pas vous, mais pour moi c'est une ville de rêve après ces dernières années ! Dit Alex. »

Les deux autres jeunes filles hochèrent la tête et Giles dit qu'il va appeler le conseil pour avoir les coordonnées des postes et d'une maison. Il s'écarte et prend son téléphone.

« Sue ? C'est bon, ils ont été facile à convaincre. Le travaille c'est bon ? Parfait. Et la maison ? Attend je note l'adresse. Bien. Merci. »

Il revient vers le petit groupe et leurs note l'adresse de la maison à vendre ainsi que le lycée pour avoir un entretien. Giles les regarde en souriant tristement. Il n'aimait pas leur mentir, mais sinon ils n'y aurait jamais été...

Fin Flash Back.

A peine rentrée chez nous que je me jette sur le téléphone et je compose le numéro de Giles. Après quelques sonneries je tombe sur son répondeur.

« Putain !

- Voyons Buffy. »

Je me retourne sur la voix.

« Giles ! Justement c'est vous que je cherchais ! Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ? C'était de la manipulation pure et simple ! On avait confiance en vous ! On...

- Buffy s'il te plait... Ecoute moi...

- Non ! Vous n'avez plus rien à faire dans nos vie ! Alex viens à peine de se remettre de la peine qu'il à éprouver en perdant Anya et voilà qu'elle refait surface sans le prévenir !

- Buffy...

- Sortez de chez moi ! Je ne vous demandais qu'une chose, une vie normale ! Pendant 7 années j'ai gâché ma jeunesse pour vous ! Et voilà qu'il faut que je refasse la même chose ici ? Après seulement mon premier jour de travaille ?

- B. calme toi on t'entend depuis le bout du jardin. »

Non ce n'était pas possible... Elle ne pouvait pas être venue... Pas maintenant... C'était trop tôt... Mais elle est là à coté de l'homme en qui j'avais eu confiance. Toujours avec son cuir et son débardeur. Pourquoi l'univers ne pouvait pas me laisser en paix ?

« Faith ? Qu'est ce que tu fous la bon sang ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les amis ! Voila le troisième chapitre ! Je l'ai réécris plusieurs fois, et cette version ne me convient toujours pas ' Mais bon faut faire avec ein ! Donc voilà dîtes moi si ça vous plait ou si je fonce dans le mur et que vous allez me lancer des tomates tout en me lapidant !

Bonne lecture :)

Comme d'hab' rien ne m'appartient et patati et patata.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Faith se tenait devant elle le sourire aux lèvres.

« Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir B. Je vais très bien c'est gentil de le demander.

- Je t'ai posée une question Faith. Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ?

- Buffy s'il te plait. Mettez votre relation de coté commença Giles. Pour te répondre, Faith m'a accompagné pour t'aider à vaincre une bonne fois pour toute Anyanka.

- Et si je ne veux pas que vous l'anéantissez ? Dit une voix

- Alex... Je suis désolé mais nous le devons, si elle ouvre une bouche de l'enfer qui sait ce qu'il peut en sortir cette fois ci !

- Anya est un démon de la vengeance, pas un démon tueur ! Dit Willow

- Et la confrérie qu'elle a tué ? Demande Giles

- Un souhait d'une jeune femme. Répond Alex

- Tu as tout compris... Une jeune femme lui a demandé d'ouvrir une bouche de l'enfer pour se venger de son petit ami ! Dit Giles

- C'est une blague Giles dit Buffy. D'abord vous nous manipulez ensuite vous nous annoncez ça ? Qui voudrais ouvrir une bouche de l'enfer pour se venger ?

- Ecoutez, Alex, Willow, Buffy si nous nous asseyons pour pouvoir parler tranquillement ? Dit Giles.

- Je ne veux pas d'elle chez moi Giles !

- Tu perds pas le Nord ! C'est bon B. je me casse. Mais tu sais très bien qu'il faut qu'on parle !

- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire depuis que tu as couché avec lui !

- Mais Putain Buffy il faut que je te le dises combien de fois que je n'ai rien fait avec lui ! On se battait ! Pour toi d'ailleurs !

- Ah oui ? Vous vous battiez ? C'est pour ça que tu t'ai retrouvée à califourchon sur lui dans un lit ? »

A ce moment là, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Buffy part ouvrir et tombe nez à nez avec une latina.

« Santana ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Wow ! Je voulais vous parler en fait...

- Euh... Ce n'est pas le bon moment... On se voit au bahut ein !

- En faîte vous êtes juste comme tous les autres ! Vous promettez de nous aider mais vous ne faîte rien !

- Hey petite ! Du calme l'agresse pas comme ça !

- T'es qui toi ? Ca te regarde pas !

- Faith ne t'en mêle pas ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule ! Maintenant pars !

- Ecoute B. c'est finie l'époque où tu pouvais m'ordonner des choses !

- Pourtant à une certaine époque ça ne te dérangeais pas que je te domine ! Alors qu'avec lui tu préférais dominer d'après ce que j'ai pu voir !

- Putain Buffy ! Je me casse ! Désolée pour vous Giles, mais c'est plus possible ! Je peux pas l'aider si elle est comme ça ! Allez viens petite, à parement on est pas les bienvenue dans cette maison. »

Faith sort et attrape Santana par les épaules et elle la dirige vers le parc à coté. Santana commence à pleurer dans les bras de la tueuse. La brune caresse les cheveux de la plus jeune, elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle se sent proche de cette petite. Au bout d'une heure ou peut être plus, elle commence à se calmer et la regarde de ses yeux noir.

« Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? On ne se connait même pas !

- Parce que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un qui te soutienne et Buffy n'était pas disponible.

- Tu es sortie avec elle.

- C'est du passé... Puis disons que sortir n'est pas le mot juste, nous avons couchés ensemble c'est tout. Puis ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle. Tu veux parler de ton amoureuse ?

- Je n'ai pas d'amoureuse... Enfin...

- Elle s'appelle comment ? Et toi tu t'appelle comment au fait ?

- Je suis Santana Lopez ! Elle s'appelle Brittany... Mais comment tu le sais ?

- Je sais reconnaître une jeune fille amoureuse petite. Faith Lehane sait tout ! Surtout quand tu as passé quelques années en prison.

- En prison ? »

Faith sourit. Elle aimait cette gamine.

« Et ouais morveuse. Allez raconte tout à tata Faith. J'ai pas tout mon temps, je dois retourner à LA puise qu'une jolie blonde m'a viré de chez elle.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais comme tu part je peux me confier... Brittany et moi, nous nous sommes disputés... Nous étions ensemble, sans que personne ne le sache bien sur, mais cet été il y a son correspondant Irlandais qui est arrivé... Ils ont couchés ensemble et ça m'a fait mal... Je l'ai insultée d'idiote et depuis elle ne me parle plus... Putain j'ai mal ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je l'ai insultée ?

- Du calme gamine. Ce n'est rien... Je vais t'aider à la reconquérir ta chérie.

- Mais tu ne pars pas ?

- Non... Après tout j'ai une mission a accomplir ! »

Santana la regarde bizarrement. « Et merde » pensa Faith, j'en ai trop dis.

« Bah oui ! Rendre une jolie latina heureuse !

- Je suis trop jeune pour toi !

- Je n'ai que 21 ans petite, je ne suis pas encore ta grand mère ! »

Santana se remit à pleurer.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

- Ma... Ma grand mère ne me parle plus à cause de mon... de mon homosexualité... »

« Bravo Faith bien joué ! Pensa la Brune »

Elle reprit la latina dans les bras et essaya de la calmer le plus possible. Santana releva la tête vers la tueuse.

« Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé avec Buffy ?

- Disons que notre relation remonte à nos 16-17 ans. Je l'aimais mais j'ai fait des conneries et quand on c'est revue après, on s'est rapprochés. Sauf qu'entre temps, elle était sortie avec un blondinet et un jour, après qu'il est beaucoup bu, on s'est battu. Buffy est arrivée alors que j'essayais de la maintenir sur le lit. J'étais à califourchon sur lui et elle a cru autre chose. Elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter et ce mec a décidé d'en jouer pour la reconquérir. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé...

- Et il est où maintenant ?

- J'en sais rien et je m'en fou.

- Tu sais ta Buffy ressemble beaucoup à une connaissance... Rachel Berry. Une diva à l'état pur !

- Oh Buffy est tout sauf une diva je peux te l'assurer.

- Dis... Est ce que je peux venir habiter chez toi ?

- Woah ! Doucement gamine, on se connait à peine depuis deux heures.

- Je sais... Mais mes parents m'ont pour ainsi dire jeter dehors... C'est pour ça que je suis venue voir Buffy... Je leurs ai dit que j'aimais Brittany...

- Ecoute.. J'ai un petit appartement...

- J'ai compris c'est pas grave... Je trouverais autre chose... Ou alors je dormirais au lycée...

- Arrête de te la jouer caliméro ! Ce n'est pas ton style !

- Et comment tu sais ce qu'est mon style ?

- Tout d'abord tu me tutoie alors que tu me connais pas, ensuite tu as bu sinon tu m'aurais jamais raconté tes faiblesses et ensuite... »

Quelqu'un s'approche des filles et Faith lève la tête. Sa bouche s'ouvre sous le choc de la personne. Comment cette personne osait elle se pointer ici ?

« Que c'est charmant... Mais Faithy tu ne devrais pas être avec notre tueuse chérie ? »


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! Voila le 4ème chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Question : Que pensez vous si je fais une petite partie Faith/Santana ? Vous inquiétez pas, ca finira en Brittana ! Je sais pas du tout où cette histoire va mais bon, on verra ! Surprise ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Buffy tournait en rond dans son salon. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Après son premier jour de travail ? Ils étaient tous là. Alex regardait par la fenêtre perdue dans ses pensées, Willow vérifiait, pour la 100ème fois, le sort qu'elle allait jeter dans ses bouquins, Giles faisait du thé et du café pour la longue nuit qui allait arriver, Dawn était rentrée du lycée et faisait ses devoirs dans le salon, Faith était rentrée avec sa nouvelle protégée, la latina travaillait avec Dawn et la tueuse fumait à la fenêtre de la cuisine et discutait avec l'ancien observateur. Buffy quant à elle regardait d'un mauvais œil la personne devant elle.

Santana se leva sans bruit et partie dans la cuisine.

« T'en veux une gamine ?

- Ouais je veux bien... Vous allez finir par m'expliquer pourquoi ce blond décoloré t'a appelé tueuse ? Pourquoi la rousse fait des recherches en parlant de sort et pourquoi il y a une énergie sexuelle entre la blonde et le blond ? Et bon sang pourquoi il est attaché ?

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne sache rien de tout ça commença Giles. »

Faith regarda sa nouvelle protégée, elle ne semblait pas du tout effrayée par tout ça, juste curieuse... Se pourrait-il que... ? Pensa Faith. La brune jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre et avant d'en donner une à Santana, elle arma son poing et lui balança en pleine figure. Cette dernière esquiva le coup et sauta sur la tueuse.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Pourquoi t'as voulu me frapper ! Cria Santana »

Sous les cris de la jeune fille, Buffy courra dans la cuisine et se jeta sur Faith qui s'était relevé laissant toujours la latina par terre. La blonde se jeta sur Faith et la frappa. Giles et Alex prirent Buffy par les épaules pour essayer de la dégager de la brune.

« Tu n'a pas changé ! Tu reste la psychopathe qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse de toi ! Je t'ai donné mon cœur et toi tu n'a fait que jouer avec ! »

Faith lui attrapa les mains et se mis en position assise. Elle plongeât ses yeux dans ceux de Buffy et s'y perdit. Buffy se leva, encore troublé par le regard de sa sœur tueuse. Faith se releva et essuya le sang qui lui coulait de son nez.

« Bon si vous voulez bien me laisser parler. Personne d'autre ne veux me frapper ?

- Moi je veux bien dit l'homme attaché dans le salon

- Vas te faire ! Bon, si j'ai essayé de frapper Santana c'est parce que je pense que c'est une tueuse.

- Mais je n'ai jamais tué personne moi ! Dit Santana. J'ai bien frappé quelques personnes mais je n'ai tué personne !

- Faith es-tu sûre de toi ? Demanda Giles

- Demandez à Willow de nous faire un de ses tours de passe et passe et vous verrez.

- Willow ? Demanda Giles. Tu pourrais faire ça ?

- Bien sûre Giles. Donnez moi juste 30 minutes et si elle est éclairée c'est qu'elle est une élue. »

Alex monta avec Willow au cas où, Faith lança un regard à Buffy et sortie dans le jardin fumer. Santana la suivit.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de tueuse F ? »

Elle sourit sous le surnom de la latine.

« Si mes soupçons sont juste, je t'expliquerais. Pour répondre à ta question le blond, Spike, est le mec avec qui je me suis battue. Et je crois que Buffy l'aime encore...

- Et pourquoi il est attaché ?

- On verra si tu peux le savoir bientôt. »

Le portable de Santana sonne, elle le sort de sa poche et soupire en voyant la personne qui l'appelle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux le gnome ? Et ? Je t'ai dis que je me barrais de votre Glee club ! Je m'en fou que vous répétez pour les nationales ! A cause du géant qui te servais de sangsue. Quinn ? Qu'est ce que tu fous avec elle ? Ca te regarde pas où je suis ! Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe avec Brit' ? Donc vous m'appelez pour me dire qu'elle est heureuse et que je ne devrais pas revenir dans sa vie ? Non c'est pas ça ? Attend j'ai un double appel !

Allo ? Si. Que... Quoi ? Mais... Et je vais où ? D'accord... »

Elle jète son téléphone dans le jardin et commence à pleureur. Faith soupire et la prend dans ses bras.

« Mes... Mes parents ne veulent plus de moi... Je vais... Je vais le tuer ! »

Elle se lève et commence à courir. Faith ne réagis pas tout de suite. Elle se lève et va dans la cuisine. Buffy la regarde.

« Santana viens de partir. Je crois qu'elle est partie au lycée... Pour se battre avec un mec...

- Bon je pense qu'elle est partie au Glee Club. J'espère que tu ne te trompe pas Faith !

- J'espère aussi... »

Faith court avec Buffy sur ses talons qui lui indique le chemin. Elles arrivent dans la salle de classe et la latina se tenait devant Finn.

« D'où tu te permet d'aller voir mes parents pour leurs dire ça !

- Tu devais leur dire ! J'ai fait ça pour toi !

- Oui bien sur ! Et c'est pour moi qu'ils m'ont virer de chez moi ?

- Quoi ? Je... Je savais pas...

- Bien sur que tu ne le savais pas ! T'es qu'un idiot qui ne sert à rien ! C'est Berry qui aurait du te quitter cet été ! Mais non ! Elle a préféré rester avec toi !

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais de cet été ! Rachel m'aimera toujours ! Je suis tout pour elle ! J'ai juste à retourner la voir avec mon air désolé et elle retombera dans mes bras ! Euh... J'aurais peut être pas du dire ça...»

Au moment où la latine allait répliquer, une lumière se projeta en elle. Elle tombe en arrière sur les chaises. La chorale est choqué et Faith et Buffy se précipitèrent pour voir si la jeune fille n'avait rien. Elles la soulevèrent et la posa sur les chaises. Santana se leva d'un coup et se tourna vers les deux tueuses.

« Putain ! C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Tu es une tueuse ! Dit Sue arrivant derrière

- Je savais qu'elle était dérangée dit Finn

- Hudson mais ferme là ! S'écrie Rachel. Tu vois pas que tout le monde s'en fou de toi ? Il n'y a pas plus idiot ! Même Sam est plus intelligent que toi !

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre dit le blond

- Rach'... Rachel ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure... Et depuis quand tu jure ?

- Arrête mon vieux, tu fais pitié... dit Puck.

- Vous vous liguez tous contre moi alors ?

- On a jamais été avec toi ! Surtout la façon dont tu as quitté ma petite juive préférée.

- Mais Puck... On était des frères non ? Et ton entreprise avec les piscines ?

- Désolée mon pote, mais là t'as été trop loin. Puis Quinn ne reviendra jamais vers toi. T'es un crétin.

- Tout ça c'est encore de la faute de Lopez ! Vous voyez pas qu'elle vous manipule ?

- Tu a quitté Rachel parce que Santana t'as manipulé ? Tu divagues mon vieux ! Dit Puck

- Mais bien sur c'est de la faute de Santana si elle c'est fait virer de chez elle ! Ca tombe sous le sens que suis je bête ! Dit Rachel

- Elle avait qu'à pas être lesbienne ! »

PAF ! Santana venait de mettre son poing dans la figure de Finn. Il tombe lourdement par terre. Rien de cassé heureusement. Buffy se pencha vers Faith.

« Il faudrait peut être lui apprendre à contrôler ses émotions et sa force lui murmure t-elle. »


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou les amis ! Voila le chapitre 5 ! Pas beaucoup d'avancement dans l'histoire, mais ça arrive :) Voilà ! Bonne lecture :) Si vous avez des questions ou quoi, posez les :D Et encore un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui laissent des reviews ! C'est un plaisir de les lires :) Si l'histoire avance c'est grâce à vous :D

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Dans le salon des Summers, tout le Glee Club était rassemblé. Finn était encore sonné du coup que Santana lui a mis. Cette dernière était dans la cuisine en train de parler avec les deux tueuses et Sue.

« Attendez... Si je vous suis bien, je suis une tueuse, une élue pour tuer des démons, des vampires et éviter la fin du monde. Un démon vengeur qui est censé être mort à ressuscité pour une raison qui ne lui correspond pas, c'est à dire ouvrir une bouche de l'enfer pour une fin du monde. La dernière fois que vous avez eu affaire à un cas comme ça, c'était il y a trois mois et donc à la place de la ville il n'y a plus qu'un cratère...

- Voilà ! Et le blondinet qui est attaché dans le salon avec tout le Glee Club... Oh mon dieu ! Je reviens... dit Buffy réalisant la situation. »

Elle cours vers le salon ou le Glee Club observait Spike.

« Vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'il fait attaché ? Demanda Kurt.

- Euh c'est un jeu entre nous...

- Arg dirent les ados.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce genre de jeu ! Bon Spike, on peut te détacher ?

- J'attends que ça Amour. Et qui sont ces gosses ?

- Bon bah, autant faire une présentation ! »

Buffy les fit mettre en rond et chacun leur tour, ils se présentèrent. La blonde repartie dans la cuisine espérant que Spike les occupèrent assez longtemps.

« Mais Coach, pourquoi avoir dit que j'étais une tueuse devant tout le Glee Club ?

- Parce qu'ils vont nous aider ! Même si ça m'écorche de le dire, ils sont intelligents et pourront peut être nous aider à trouver cette ordure qui sert d'entremetteuse pour les Turok-Han.

- Vous parlez de mon ex-fiancée ! S'énerva Alex. Un peu de respect !

- Si tu commence comme ça, tu vas finir par te cacher dans un manoir ou dans un hôtel et pleurer sur ton amour perdu ! Sois un homme ! Ou alors tu as des dérèglements hormonaux comme notre cher blondie.

- Sue s'il vous plaît... Ces enfants sont un tout petit peu rancunier dit Giles »

Sue rigola et partie dans le salon ou Spike leur racontait une histoire dans un métro avec une tueuse qu'il à tué.

« Oh la rock star amoureux, effraie pas ces gamins, on en aura besoin !

- Sue ? C'est vraiment vous ?

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Rachel tombé sous le charme de Spike.

- C'est une longue histoire ! Dit Spike. Je vous la raconterais ce soir si vous êtes sage avant de vous endormir. »

Spike fit un clin d'œil à la brune. Quinn soupira et partie fumer une clope, Dawn la suivit ayant marre de tout ce monde.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe en vrai ? Demanda la blonde.

- Je sais pas si je peux te raconter... Quoi qu'avec Spike, vous savez à peu près tout. Et toi et euh... la brune qui parle trop ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Malheureusement non... C'est compliqué...

- J'ai tout mon temps ! Puis bon, avoir des ados qui squattent la maison, j'ai déjà donné.

- Si je te raconte tu me racontes ?

- Marché conclus !

- Cette Brune, Rachel, a toujours été mon souffre douleur. Accueilli avec des Slushies tous les matins voir tous les après midi aussi. Mais avant je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle comptait pour moi... On s'est rapprochée en fin d'année... Puis on a passé l'été ensemble. Le plus bel été de ma vie... On sortait, prenait la voiture pour aller à la plage etc... Mais son petit ami était jaloux et lui a fait une scène quand il nous a trouvé un jour dans sa chambre enlacées, et en sous vêtement. On avait rien fait ! Mais bon, il est idiot, je pense que tu l'a remarqué. Et on c'est disputée... »

Flash Back

Dans la chambre de Rachel. Quinn se rhabille.

« Ecoute Quinn... Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir pendant quelques temps... J'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Finn cet été et...

- Je... Ouais c'est pas grave...

- Tu... Tu acceptes sans rien dire...

- C'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble...

- Alors cette nuit...

- On a rien fait Rach', on c'est juste embrassée et endormis ensemble...

- On s'est dit « Je t'aime » Quinn ! Ca compte pas pour toi ?

- C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas finir l'été avec moi, non ?

- Mais qu'est ce que.. ?

- Arrête Rachel, hier on a bien bu, tu as du penser que tu dormais avec l'autre Finnabrutie !

- Quinn ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

- Santana déteins sur moi on dirait ! Puis pour hier soir, j'étais bourrée, la première fois, j'ai couché avec Puckerman, la deuxième fois j'étais avec toi... Ca compte pas...

- Sors ! Je ne veux plus te revoir Lucy Quinn Fabray ! Pour moi c'était important... Je... »

Elle était déjà partie... Rachel se laissa tomber par terre et pleura...

« Pour moi c'était important... Je t'aime Q... »

Fin Flash Back.

« Je suis désolée... dit Dawn. Mais j'ai peut être une solution. Elle est jalouse ?

- Oh oui elle est jalouse... Pourquoi ?

- Si tu vraiment voir si elle t'aime, on flirt ensemble !

- Et ta sœur elle va rien dire si sa petite protégée sors avec une fille aux cheveux roses et qui est une bad girl ?

- Si je devais faire sa liste de petits amis, tu serais surprise...

- Bon maintenant toi, raconte moi !

- Disons que le monde n'est pas peuplé que d'humains... Chaque génération voit naître une exécutrice, dans tout l'univers une fille est élue, une fille avec la force et l'adresse pour chasser les vampires et pour empêcher que le mal ne s'étende... Sauf que Buffy à rompu cette tradition, maintenant il y a des tueuses dans tout le monde...

- Ouah ! Tu romances bien... T'as pensé à écrire ? Qu'est ce que je raconte... J'ai besoin de me refumer une cigarette... Et San serais une... Tueuse ?

- Ouais apparemment...

- Putain... Ou est ce que je suis tombée ?

- T'inquiète on s'y habitue.. Mais ce que je comprend pas c'est pourquoi vous êtes ici..

- Dawn... euh... Queen... Non Quinn ! Venez les filles ! »

Dawn prit la main de Quinn et elles rentrèrent dans le salon. Rachel lança un regard noir à Dawn. Finn, remis de son coup, se rapprocha de Rachel et la pris dans ses bras. La brune se dégageât et partit s'asseoir avec Kurt.

« Bon jeunes gens ! Cette année vous allez bougez votre tas de graisse pour nous aider !

- Merci Sue... Les jeunes... Ce que le coach voulait dire, c'est que... Il y a des choses qui surpassent votre imagination dans ce monde... Des choses qui hantent vos cauchemars...

- Giles, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Bon les gosses, j'vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, le mec que vous voyez là, c'est un vampire ! Il est inoffensif, parce qu'il a une âme et c'est le toutou de Buffy ! La blonde que vous voyez la ! Il y a pleins d'autres choses, comme des démons, plus ou moins moche, et des sorciers ! Red est une sorcière...

- Une déesse tu veux dire !

- Ouais bref, et vous, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous allez nous aider à trouver un démon vengeur, ce démon s'appelle Anyanka ! Et...

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'elles se foutent de notre gueule ? Dit Finn

- Tu es ?

- Finn Hudson ! Et je me laisserais pas manipuler !

- Mais quel idiot ! S'écria Dawn. Sérieusement Rachel t'es sorti avec ça ? Écoute moi bien, pendant que tu étais dans les jupes de ta mère qui te faisait des petits plats, je perdais la mienne, elle est revenue en zombie, puis en puissance démoniaque, j'ai du combattre des vampires seule, j'ai vu plus de choses que ce que tu as vu dans ta misérable existance, alors maintenant soit tu restes et tu écoute sagement, ce qui va nous permettre de survivre, soit tu te casse et j'espère pour toi que tu ne te fera pas tuer par un vampire car il va faire nuit !

- Qui est tu pour te meler de mes histoires avec Rachel ? Et qu'est ce que tu en sais de ma vie ? Mon ex copine était enceinte de mon meilleur pote, j'ai du travailler pour avoir de la thune ! Alors avant de parler...

- Mais ferme là gros tas ! S'énerva Faith. Tu sais quoi ? Tu veux pas nous croire ? Alors je vais faire un truc, un seul ! Les autres regarder bien, car le prochain qui me fait le coup de « c'est des conneries et blablabla », je le jette dans le cimetière et je ferme les portes ! Oh le décolorer, viens voir. Vas dans le jardin avec Mr Hudson et montre lui ce que c'est un vampire ! »

Spike prit Finn par le bras, et tout le monde s'aglutina dans le jardin. Quinn se rapprocha de Dawn et cette dernière la pris dans ses bras. Spike se transforma et se jeta sur Finn. Ce dernier était effrayer et ne dit rien.

« Les gars venez m'aider ! Vous avez vu son visage !

- Tu te démerde vieux ! Tu t'es mis tout seul dans ce pétrain !

- Parce que tu crois à ces conneries.

- Bon j'ai pas tout mon temps, et je commence à avoir faim ! »

Spike se jeta sur Finn et lui planta ses crocs dans le coup. Finn cria. Le Glee Club ouvrit la bouche mais personne ne dit rien. Spike se releva et se lécha les lèvres pleines de sang en regardant la chair fraîche devant lui.

« Tu... Il... Il l'a tué ? demanda Kurt d'une voix aigue. »


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ! Désolée pour le retard, mais entre les révisions, les examens blancs et les cours j'ai du mal à écrire sans me coucher trop tard. Un chapitre un peu court, pas trop satisfaisant, mais obligatoire pour la suite. Merci pour vos reviews, ça me motive et me fais sourire. J'espère que vous serez pas déçu !

Chapitre 6 :

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la réunion chez les Summers était passée. Les membres du Glee Club n'en était pas ressortie indemne. Finn était toujours un peu pâle et évitais Buffy comme la peste, enfin il évitait surtout Faith, qui passait ses journées au lycée pour pouvoir entrainer les futurs membres de la brigade anti bouche de l'enfer. Le nom n'était pas terrible comme ça, mais ils pouvaient en parler en prononçant simplement le mot « Babe » qui passait partout. Kurt passait tous les soirs chez les Summers car il voulait en apprendre le plus possible sur ce nouveau monde, tout comme Brittany, qui fut déçu quand Giles lui a avoué ne pas avoir encore vu de licorne, mais retrouva le sourire quand Willow lui en fit apparaître une miniature sur la table. Santana était heureuse car elle voyait Brittany, même si cette dernière lui faisait la tête.

La jeune potentielle était dans sa nouvelle chambre, à la fenêtre avec la musique à fond et fumant. Elle n'entendit pas la personne rentrer dans sa chambre qui lui sauta au cou.

« Putain Dawn je fume !

- Oh déstresse Satan, c'est le week end !

- Ouais ! Week end, donc Brit' va partir voir son putain de léprechaun, et la maison sera remplie des gens du Glee Club ! Quel Week end génial ! Ca devrait être comme ça tous les jours ! »

Dawn l'a prise dans ses bras. Depuis que Santana avait emménager dans la demeure Summers le premier jour de la rentrée, les deux ados s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées. Au lycée, malgré son statut de nouvelle, elle était sous la protection de Quinn et de San, ce qui faisait que personne n'osait lui faire quoi que ca soit. Dawn se rappellera toujours du premier, et accessoirement dernier, slushie qu'elle c'est prit. C'était le lendemain de la journée qui a tout chamboulé, ou la journée Babe, personne ne savait encore qu'elle était sous la protection des Cheerleaders. L'équipe de hockey l'avait encerclée pendant la pause et lui avait envoyé cinq slushies. Quinn et Santana étaient arrivées à ce moment là avec Puck, Sam et Mike. Les cinq amis avaient retrouvés l'équipe de hockey, les avaient forcés à faire leurs excuses à Dawn et en plus la jeune Summers eu l'autorisation de leur envoyer des slushies. Maintenant tout le monde savait que la jeune fille était hors de portée, tout comme le Glee Club. Quinn flirtait de plus en plus avec Dawn sous le regard jaloux de Rachel, qui elle s'était remise avec Finn après une discussion, des fleurs et quelques promesses de changement. Malgré cela, les pères de Rachel, à qui cette dernière avait tout raconter, en omettant l'histoire des tueuses et de la fin du monde, n'acceptaient plus le jeune homme chez lui tant qu'il serait homophobe. Sam et Mercedes passait de plus en plus de temps ensemble, ne se souciant pas de cette histoire. Ils voulaient se retrouver. Rory, qui n'était pas là le jour « babe » ne fut au courant de rien, Brittany en parlait quelques fois, mais il n'y faisait pas attention, préférant la regarder d'un air niais et l'embrasser tendrement. Ce qui rendait Santana encore plus triste. Cette dernière pensait justement à ça quand sa nouvelle amie était entrée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe Sanny ?

- Dawny arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Je t'appelle comme je veux ma Santana d'amour !

- Tu ose te frotter à une tueuse Summers ?

- Ouh j'ai peur ! »

Santana jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre et se jeta sur la jeune fille. Les deux filles atterrirent sur le lit et la latine commença à la chatouiller. Dawn ne pouvait pas se défendre tellement elle rigolait.

« D'accord d'accord. T'as gagné Satan !

- Qui est la meilleure ?

- C'est... C'est toi ! rigola la jeune fille.

- Je suis la meilleure Dawny, ne l'oublie jamais ! Oh et merci pour le changement de pensée... Au fait quand est ce que Q. doit arriver ?

- Bientôt je pense. Ce soir c'est soirée entre fille !

- Du moment que je ne vous vois pas vous cajoler sous mon nez ça me va !

- Tu sais très bien que c'est pour faire enrager sa diva !

- CE N'EST PAS MA DIVA ! Cria la blonde en arrivant dans la chambre. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais sur Dawn ?

- On allait coucher ensemble quand tu es rentré. Ca te va comme réponse ?

- Ma pauvre Dawny, tu dois vivre avec ça !

- Hey Fabray je te rappelle que je suis là ein !

- Les filles, ce soir annulez votre soirée pyjama, Santana vient avec moi s'entrainer ! Dit Buffy arrivant derrière la blonde. »

Dawn soupira tout comme Quinn. Santana sourit.

« Faith viens ?

- Oui soupira la blonde. Dawn, Quinn, vous restez là, pas de bétises ein ! »

Santana descend avec Buffy tandis que Quinn s'approche de sa « copine » et l'embrasse tendrement. La jeune Summers répond à ce baiser mais se force à le rompre.

« Quinn s'il te plait...

- Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

- Au lycée ça me dérange pas, je sais que tu fais ça pour Rach' mais ici ?

- Je... J'aime Rachel, mais je sais pas, j'aime ta compagnie, être avec toi, tes lèvres... »

Dawn avala difficilement. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de son amie. Elle se l'était interdit, mais son coeur ne l'a pas écouté...

« On.. On se regarde un film ?

- Tout ce que tu veux mon coeur dit Quinn

- Putain Q. !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il ce passe à la fin Dawn ?

- Je... Rien. Arrête c'est tout ! Je met le film, tu peux aller chercher du pop corn en bas ?

- Il y a Spike ?

- Normalement il a du partir avec B. »

Quinn hoche la tête et sort de la chambre. Pourquoi Dawn se conduisait elle comme ça ? Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le vampire blond occupé à se réchauffer une tasse de sang.

« Ca va gamine ?

- Euh... Ouais... Enfin, juste avec Dawn je sais pas trop ce qu'elle a...

- Comment ça ?

- Bah... Elle est distante avec moi, quand je l'embrasse ou quoi, quand on est entre nous, elle me repousse.

- Et tu ne t'ai pas dis qu'elle est peut être en train de tomber amoureuse de toi ?

- Que...Quoi... Ein ?

- Réfléchis y petite. Juste ne fait pas du mal à mon globule, sinon ça peut finir mal pour toi...

- Hum... D'accord... Je...Euh... Je monte... »

Quinn se dépêche de remonter pour ne pas rester avec le vampire blond. En haut des escaliers, la blonde entend des pleurs. Elle rentre dans la chambre et trouve Dawn en train de pleurer. La blonde s'avance sur le lit et la prend dans ses bras.

« Chh... Ne pleure pas ma puce...

- Tu... Tu ne comprend pas...

- Si je comprend... Je suis peut être blonde, mais je finis toujours par comprendre... Je me suis aussi attachée à toi...

- Mais...

- Non ! Ecoute moi. J'aime Rachel, mais je peux aimer plusieurs personnes. Certes pas au même niveau, mais je t'aime Dawn... Je me suis attachée à toi, cela fait peut être un peu plus d'une semaine qu'on se connait, mais j'ai appris à connaître une jeune fille qui à eu beaucoup de problème qui a du grandir trop vite, comme ta soeur... Alors, oui au départ c'était pour la rendre jalouse, maintenant, je suis vraiment avec toi... »

Dawn se retourne et l'embrasse. Quinn resserre sa prise et elles finissent allongés l'une sur l'autre. Quinn en dessous caresse le dos de la brune tandis que Dawn laisse ses mains se balader sous le tee shirt de la blonde. C'est à ce moment là que Kurt décide d'arriver, essoufflée et rouge.

« Oup's !

- Hummel ! On t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

- Désolée les filles, mais on a un problème ! Ou est Buffy ? »

Les filles se détachèrent, mais Quinn garde sa copine dans les bras.

« Elle est partie s'entrainer avec Lopez dit Quinn. Pourquoi ?

- Il paraît qu'on a retrouver le démon.

- Ce n'est pas un démon Kurt !

- Oui enfin la personne qui veut faire une apocalypse ! Ca te va Summers ?

- Hey Hummel, tu ne lui parle pas comme ça !

- Les gosses, on s'en fout de comment il lui parle, je vais prévenir Buffy dit Spike. Globule montre leurs ou on met les armes, et appeler votre groupe de joyeux lurons. »

Dawn se détache de la blonde et cours dans les escaliers suivit des deux autres ados. Quinn et Kurt appèlent les autres du Glee Club, Sue arrive peut après. Willow et Alex, prévenus, arrivent aussi rapidement. Sue attendait les trois tueuses, impatiente.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ces larves ! Ils ont du mal à bouger leur graisse ? Ou alors c'est le décoloré qui les ralentit avec tout son gel sur la tête ! »

La porte s'ouvre et tout le monde se retourne. Ils sont décontenancés par la personne qui venait d'arriver. Finn lui saute dessus, mais il fut rapidement rejeté contre le mur d'un geste de main. Willow essaye de l'emprisonner dans une prison de magie mais la puissance de l'autre personne lui donne du mal et ses cheveux virent au noir.

« Ca suffit ! Willow calme toi ! Puck, Sam, aller soulever votre pote ! Et toi dit Alex en s'adressant à la personne. Tu viens avec moi, on doit parler ! »


End file.
